There is widely known techniques for crosslinking a resin with active energy rays such as ultraviolet or electron beam, and these techniques have been increasingly utilized in place of a conventional curing reaction using heating as a trigger.
The techniques for curing a resin using the active energy lays can realize desolvation of the curing process, energy saving, and space saving, comparing with a thermosetting technique. Further, in the techniques, there are merits that productivity can be improved due to the completion of a reaction in a short time, and a device can be easily prepared in high performance because a light can be radiated in a uniform direction even on a substrate having a complicated shape. Therefore, the techniques have been used in applications such as ink, paint, adhesive, agent for sealing, precision part for electrical and electron applications, and modeled objects.
Resins used in the above field mainly have been required for properties such as durability, heat resistance, weather resistance, water-proof, moisture permeation resistance, and an example of the resins having the above features includes a polyisobutylene polymer having a (meth)acryloyl group at a terminal as a light cross-linking group.
For example, patent documents 1 and 2 have disclosed techniques relating to polyisobutylene polymer having a (meth)acryloyl group. Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose that a (meth)acryloyl-terminated polyisobutylene can be easily obtained not only in one pot, but also in multi-steps that a halogen group-terminated polyisobutylene is once produced and then reacted with acrylic acid or methacrylic acid to introduce (meth)acryloyl group(s).
However, patent documents 1 and 2 only disclose a general method for producing a polyisobutylene polymer, and do not disclose a concrete manufacture example required for industrially producing an isobutylene polymer and a manufacture method using a compound other than an acrylic acid or a methacrylic acid. Therefore, these patent documents need more consideration for development of the polyisobutylene polymer.